life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative Price Household
The Alternative Price Household is the alternative timeline residence of the Price family; William Price, Joyce Price and Chloe Price. There are many differences in the layout and decoration of the house due to Max Caulfield's alterations to the timeline which caused William to remain alive. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" At the end of the episode, we see the household's exterior and hallway as Max runs to discover what became of Chloe after her rewind. The most notable difference is that the house is fully painted and clearly better tended to in terms of the garden foliage. There is also the addition of a ramp and handrail at the side of the front door, leading to the driveway. There are no signs of Chloe's truck in the driveway. Max encounters William who answers the door and is shocked to realize that Chloe has ended up as a quadriplegic in a wheelchair. There seem to be few signs of the interior changing much over the years. Episode Four - "Dark Room" A large part of the fourth episode's beginning is set in the Household. It becomes fully explorable during this time. Max spends time with Chloe in the house and fetches her morphine for her from the upstairs bathroom cabinet. Max can also observe the house and speak to both Joyce and William. Max ultimately leaves the alternative timeline, returning to the original timeline after correcting her change of saving William. When she returns, a similar amount of time seems to have passed, as she ends up in Chloe's room with her, the two having made up after Chloe's outburst about her father. Notable Differences In the alternative timeline, there are some minor changes to the house. Outside Its blue paint job on the exterior is fully completed, probably because William was alive in order to finish the work. There is the addition of a handrail and ramp beside their doorway, presumably to help Chloe after her accident. The garden is also far better cared for and is less nostalgic than the unkempt garden in the original timeline. The swing has been removed, probably because Chloe is now unable to use it, and seeing it would bring sadness rather than joy. The barbecue is also maintained and seems to be actively used by the family. The mural created by Max and Chloe during their childhood has also been moved so that Chloe can easily see it from her new bedroom window. The rubbish from Chloe's partying days is long gone, and the garden is well groomed in comparison. A patio set next to the back door is home to one of Chloe's rocker-chick magazines, which she clearly still enjoys despite being unable to mosh. This emphasizes that she would probably be more like her original self had she not had her accident. Inside Downstairs, the furniture is much the same but moved around slightly. The photographs belonging to David and the ones of his life with Joyce are clearly no longer there. The family also had a trip to Paris; a statuette of the Eiffel Tower on the side bench by the garage door can lead to a conversation with William once examined. Medical bills are prominent throughout the house, as Chloe's illness takes a clear toll on the financial situation for the Price family. They are holding a yard sale to make a little extra money, evident from the flier by the front door. The garage is now completely different after Chloe's parents renovated it in order to give her a downstairs bedroom and bathroom. They have added a window in addition to the renovations to give Chloe a good view of the outside world. An additional cabinet has been added in the upstairs bathroom above the toilet to contain Chloe's medications. There is no trace of the blue hair dye present in the bathroom in the regular timeline, and it's clear that the place is better cared for due to the fact that there is slightly less clutter. Chloe's upstairs bedroom is completely abandoned after the accident. Her walls are bare, insinuating that she never got around to the trashing and rebellious defacing she had time to do in the original timeline. The childhood height measure recorded by William remains untouched in the corner, as Chloe was never resentful of his death and never defaced it. There are boxes of Chloe's belongings packed away in the room. There is also a letter from her uncle apologizing for not visiting, much like everyone else in her life. Another notable item in the room is a picture of a blue butterfly on Chloe's shelf. This emphasizes Max's new-found relationship with the butterfly effect and the true effects of her actions through time. The furniture in Joyce and William's bedroom is moved around with the bed no longer facing the doorway. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Downstairs * * .|"Bonjour! That’s great they finally went to Paris."}} * * * * *She can speak to William Price. * * * * * In the backyard, * * * * * * Upstairs * * *She can toggle the light switch in the bathroom. * * * * * *She can open the door to Joyce and William's bedroom. ''(See here for the interactions) Trivia *There is a blue on the photo album in Alternative Chloe’s room. Among its meanings is ARDS ( ), a medical condition that may be caused by trauma. (See here for all meanings). pt-br:Casa dos Price Alternativa ru:Альтернативный дом Прайс es:Casa alternativa de la familia Price Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Alternative Timeline Locations Category:Other Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Price Family Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Season 1